warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Apisonadora Enana
"Correr no sirve de nada, no llegarás lejos" podría ser el lema de la apisonadora. De todos los aparatos que los ingeniosos Enanos han construido durante los años, el más famoso es la Apisonadora, una auténtica máquina de guerra móvil, siendo una de las armas secretas más espectaculares, y probablemente la más eficiente que ningún equipo de Blood Bowl haya utilizado sobre un terreno de juego, la apisonadora puede aplastar a cualquier enemigo, del tamaño que sea. Sin embargo, el uso de estas máquinas está estrictamente prohibido, y el árbitro siempre acabará por expulsar al jugador (y su vehículo). Los primeros en utilizarla fueron los Enanos Martilladores en el 64, y desde entonces ha formado parte integral de los arsenales de los equipos Enanos de Blood Bowl. La permanente popularidad de la Apisonadora se debe sin duda a que puede improvisarse fácilmente a partir de las Apisonadoras que normalmente pueden encontrarse en los estadios más sofisticados con un terreno de juego de hierba bien cuidada. Los árbitros siempre han procurado mantener las Apisonadoras fuera de los terrenos de juego, ¡y como consecuencia de ello, algunos han acabado más planos que la masa del pan! Es por esto que muchos árbitros esperan hasta que alguien anote un Touchdown antes de intentar expulsar a la Apisonadora del encuentro. ¡Ponerse delante de la máquina cuando empieza a rugir sobre el terreno de juego es demasiado peligroso! Originariamente, era algo improvisado, construido a partir de una simple idea, pero su popularidad ha hecho que se desarrollara, por lo que ahora muchos reconocen sus marcas allí por donde ha pasado, siendo especialmente peligrosa cuando se utiliza contra un jugador caído en el suelo, ya que este no podra apartarse. La Apisonadora es demasiado sólida y resistente como para poder ser placada defensivamente. Por tanto, puede ignorar las zonas de defensa del enemigo, con todos los riesgos que ello conlleva, ya que si la es demasiado dañada puede explotar la caldera, por lo que la Apisonadora resultará destruida y no podrá emplearse de nuevo por el resto del encuentro, aunque podrá ser reparada a tiempo para el próximo encuentro. One of the most spectacular, if not the most efficient, secret weapons fielded by any Blood Bowl team is the Dwarf Deathroller. It was first used by the Dwarf Warhammerers back in ’64 and has been a regular part of many a Dwarf team's arsenal ever since. The Deathroller’s continuing popularity is no doubt due to the fact that it’s so easily improvised from the rollers found at the more sophisticated and well-kept grass-laid stadiums. Referees have done their best to keep Deathrollers off the playing field, and quite a few have ended up as flat as a pancake as a result! Miniaturas Apisonadora Enana 2017.jpg|Miniatura de Forge World Apisonadora Enana 2 2017.jpg Apisonadora Enana 3 2017.jpg Apisonadora Enana.jpg Antigua apisonadora enana.jpg Death roller.JPG Imágenes Apisonadora (2).jpg Apisonadora-0.jpg Deathroller pc.jpg BB-Deathroller.png Apisonadora Enana Bloood Bowl 2.jpg Fuentes *Reglamento de Blod Bowl. *Web del videojuego de Blood Bowl. Categoría:Artefactos de Blood Bowl Categoría:Enanos